Mon frère
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Quand la folie revêt un aspect irrationnel. Qu'éprouve Szayel pour son frère ? Sait-il lui-même ce qui le rattache à son double ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je poste ma première fic sur l'univers de Bleach. Je remercie ma petite carambole pour m'avoir fait découvrir cet anime ô combien intrigant.

Alors j'aime la folie, ce thème m'inspire à chaque fois, j'adore explorer les personnages décalés, déments. Szayel en est un exemple type, comme ça j'aurais comblé ma soif de schizophrénie monomaniaque.

Et puis pour ne rien gâcher il y a de l'inceste aussi. Moi j'aime mais je comprends que cet aspect puisse en rebuter plus d'un, donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes prévenus…

Bonne lecture (ou pas),

PerigrinT.

* * *

OooOooOooO

 **Mon frère**

OooOooOooO

* * *

Le calme régnant dans le laboratoire procurait une fausse atmosphère de quiétude, personne ne se trouvait en ce lieu désert. Il y faisait affreusement froid, plus que partout ailleurs dans le Las Noches.

Szayel Aporro Grantz se tenait au milieu de son antre, devant une table rectangulaire. Quelque chose reposait sur le meuble, seulement la forme en était masquée, recouverte par un grand drap blanc. L'Espada restait debout, stoïque, une main sur la monture de ses lunettes. Il semblait contemplatif mais non perdu dans ses pensées, car jamais celles-ci ne devaient partir à la dérive, il les contrôlait à la perfection autant qu'il le pouvait. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, le climat s'alourdissait considérablement même si le savant demeurait seul dans la pièce.

Ses mains vinrent se positionner sur ses hanches fines, sa stature toujours droite. Son regard contemplait ce morceau de tissu comme s'il allait se consumer par le simple fait de ses iris dorés. Le savant se pencha à demi au dessus de la table, son bras se levant à peine quand soudain une voix aigue l'interrompit.

— Maître Szayel, maître Szayel !

Grimace de crispation.

Le rosé n'aimait pas être interrompu de la sorte, surtout avec un tel raffut agressant ses tympans.

Il se retourna d'un coup en répliquant de manière abrupte.

— Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il Lumina ?

— Maître Szayel !

S'en suivit une horde d'onomatopées plus irritantes les unes que les autres. Le huitième Espada commençait de perdre patience, ses nerfs s'effritaient à mesure de l'intonation criarde de son Fracción. Son joli visage prenait des accents terrifiants, sa bouche se pinça dans tous les sens tandis que ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs d'animosité.

— Ca suffit oui ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie si tu continues ! cria-t-il.

Son subordonné-chose se stoppa net, impressionné mais admiratif.

— Je voulais juste savoir si vous avez besoin de moi aujourd'hui, maître…

— Non, déguerpis. Je n'ai pas d'expérience en cours pour le moment.

Lumina afficha une expression boudeuse et déçue.

— Très bien, je m'en vais.

L'Arrancar s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut arrêté par la voix surfaite de son maître.

— Qu'on me dérange sous aucun prétexte… Tu as bien compris Lumina ?

— Oui, oui, à vos ordres, répondit l'interpellé en se courbant de manière trop mielleuse.

Puis il disparut en sautillant.

Une fois seul, Szayel soupira. Ses Núméros étaient décidément désespérants de pathétisme. Il se reprit, un petit sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres. Ses pas le ramenèrent vers cette table, vers ce drap. Il se les mordit en suspendant encore une fois tout mouvement.

Il savourait cet instant, se délectait de cette sensation qui faisait trembler son corps entièrement. Ses paupières se fermèrent dans l'attente de l'instant T. Un frisson galopa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, prémisse d'une distraction sans nom. Oh oui, Szayel allait beaucoup s'amuser incessamment sous peu…

Il leva le drap d'une volée en déclarant pour lui-même.

— Que les festivités commencent !

Gisait sur la table d'autopsie son frère. A cette vue, l'Espada fou respira profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur létale qui se dégageait de ce corps sans vie. Un soupir outrancier franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il Forte était à sa merci, mort mais à sa merci tout de même. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le rosé mordilla son index avec un regard chargé d'envie. Dans ses iris mordorés flottait un résidu de déception aussi. Son faciès changea rapidement pour une espèce de dégoût prononcé. Un rictus se forma sur la bouche pincée.

— Tu n'es qu'un faible ! Regarde dans quel état tu es, non mais franchement. Tu me fais honte tiens !

Il s'emprisonna la tête de sa main, abaissant son visage.

* * *

Depuis toujours son frère représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas, la force brute, la trivialité, la balourdise. Szayel méprisait plus que tout la stupidité, lui n'était pas comme ça fort heureusement. Grâce à son statut de privilégié, il surpassait les pauvres Arrancars de base. Son intelligence n'avait d'égal que sa folie. Folie pure teintée de violence.

Certes en tant que Hollow il ne devait pas ressentir de sensation, fort était de constaté que ce fait se révélait faux. Le savant machiavélique éprouvait des émotions comme tout être « vivant ». Celles-ci se manifestaient primaires mais elles existaient bel et bien. Son cerveau analysait les données à une vitesse folle. Il Forte ne ressusciterait pas. Il n'avait plus aucune utilité.

Sa main agile parcourut le corps de son frère lentement, remontant des pieds jusqu'au thorax. Ce grain de peau si doux lui provoqua une ondée de chaleur. Là, sous ses pulpes, vibrait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais quoi d'interdit, d'immoral. Et c'était bien cela qui excitait plus que tout le rosé. La démence le ravageait depuis toujours, annihilant les frontières de sa raison. Sa main trembla l'espace d'un instant quand elle s'immisça dans la chevelure blonde.

— Mon frère, soupira le savant.

Ce simple mot chargé de sous-entendus déclencha une avalanche d'amertume. Il Forte le décevait depuis toujours, n'étant pas capable d'ingurgiter plus de mille hollows et d'évoluer sous une autre forme, tout comme lui. Ils se voyaient peu à vrai dire, Szayel accaparé par ses travaux et son double par celui de guerrier.

Cette haine farouche résidait dans le fait que l'Arrancar détenait une force considérable alors que l'Espada en était dépourvu. Lui ne se battait pas sur le terrain, non. Il restait tranquillement à l'abri dans son laboratoire secret, préférant établir des tactiques de combats plus élaborées, plus spirituelles. Il fallait bien ruser pour détruire l'ennemi. Son frère était en quelque sorte son bras armé, avant qu'il ne soit sous la direction de Grimmjow bien entendu. Juste à l'évocation de ce nom proscrit, une envie subite d'abattre sa rage refît surface. Szayel serra les poings très fort en laissant libre cours à cette rage indicible. Cette brute sans cervelle l'irritait depuis le début, il ne savait pas réfléchir lui. L'Espada frappa la table en métal. Encore et encore. Son regard se porta sur ce visage similaire au sien et pourtant si éloigné. Sa colère augmenta d'un cran, cette fois-ci il cogna l'abdomen sans vie.

— Ah voilà, tu me fais faire n'importe quoi ! Tu es content j'espère ?

Szayel tentait maintenant de reprendre contenance, respirant plus calmement.

— Bon aller, ce n'est pas le tout mais finissons-en.

Il s'éloigna pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un chariot sur lequel était disposé un plateau avec divers instruments dessus.

Scalpel en main, œil luisant, il entama son macabre travail en chantonnant. Il s'appliqua à la tâche. Retirer un à un les insectes espions du corps de son frère prenait du temps tant il y en avait. Depuis de nombreuses décennies, bien avant qu'Aizen n'entre en scène, Szayel avait jeté son dévolu sur la personne d'Il Forte. Il faisait un merveilleux sujet d'étude et de cobaye soit dit en passant. Complaisant de tout, jamais il ne refusait quoi que se soit à son double. Jamais. Jusqu'au jour où Grimmjow fit son apparition. Dents serrées, mâchoire crispée, le savant stoppa sa besogne. Rien que cette pensée désagréable insinuait en son être un profond dégoût. Si son frère avait été plus doué, il n'aurait pas eu à être à la botte de ce Hollow de bas étage.

Szayel détestait la faiblesse par-dessus tout, la perte de contrôle. Au contraire, il aimait l'excellence, la puissance, la domination. A défaut d'avoir un frère à son image, il en avait fait son pantin en quelque sorte. Pourtant, la contradiction était de mise car le savant vivait ses combats à travers la mémoire sensorielle d'Il Forte quand celui-ci revenait de mission. Finalement, ils formaient une drôle d'équipe ces deux là.

Il suspendit son œuvre. Ses fragments de lave en fusion dérivèrent sur le visage paisible du blondin. Qu'il semblait serein comme cela. Quelques mèches platines tombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules puissantes, ses paupières restaient closes, désespérément closes. Ses pupilles noisettes ne le regarderaient plus jamais. Quelque part, Szayel en éprouvait une sorte de soulagement et d'un autre côté une frustration immense. Comme celles que les enfants ressentent lorsque leur jouet préféré se brise. A la décharge de l'Espada de rang huit, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait cassé. Non, cet incident relevait de la faute de ce Shinigami arrogant, il aura tôt fait de se venger, pensa pour lui-même le scientifique.

Pendant qu'il détaillait le corps immobile d'Il Forte, une vague abrasive le submergea, lui rappelant son passé. L'Arrancar était sien, ils formaient un tout résonnant comme une dissemblance néanmoins complémentaire, et tous s'évertuaient à les séparer ! La preuve en résultait que désormais le numéro quinze n'existait plus. Encore une fois, Szayel dut se maîtriser afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par une émotion démesurée. Malheureusement, sa folie naissait parfois d'un rien, d'une bribe de pensée, d'une réflexion.

* * *

Autant il détestait son frère, autant il abhorrait encore plus l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne le touche de quelque manière que se soit. Et là, beaucoup de monde l'avait souillé, beaucoup trop. Pour finir en lambeaux de chair. L'Espada ne pourra plus jouer avec lui. En retirant la dernière puce, Szayel alla se laver les mains méticuleusement, puis rangea ses instruments.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret tout près de la table en dévisageant l'aspect froid d'Il Forte. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin viscéral de l'avoir à ses côtés encore mort ? Pour quelle raison ces contradictions à son sujet lui grignotaient-ils le cerveau ? Lui qui aspirait à la logique rationnelle, dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère elle disparaissait, laissant place à la démence pure. Cette aliénation qui le poussait à commettre des choses horribles mais délectables au possible. Oui, son frère ne lui disait jamais non et cette fois encore il en serait de même.

Szayel enfouit ses émois antagonistes dans un coin de sa tête, oublia Grimmjow, Renji qui lui ôta son précieux et se concentra uniquement sur le corps alangui de sa moitié qui l'attendait.

Il était beau, tellement beau, fort et puissant, tout ce que le rosé n'était pas physiquement parlant. Sa main agrippa une mèche dorée, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts ténus. Ce manège recommença plusieurs fois. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres. Il réussît le tour de force de ne pas abîmer ce précieux corps, cette enveloppe charnelle transpirant la luxure. Szayel réfléchirait demain à une procédure pour conserver cet aspect intact, pour l'heure il allait profiter une dernière fois de la chaleur de son frère.

Tout doucement il se leva, se déshabilla lentement en contemplant celui qui semblait dormir et n'attendre que lui. Son hakama glissa dans un froissement sourd pour tomber le long de ses jambes, dévoilant son corps longiligne dénué de muscles massifs. Il se faufila sur la table, à califourchon sur Il Forte, à ce moment la folie le gagna totalement. Une de ses mains effleura la courbure de la mâchoire du blond, puis sans précipitation il se pencha sur la bouche bleuie pour y déposer une marque d'attention.

— Chut… murmura Szayel en caressant ces lèvres de son index. Je sais bien que tu n'attends que ça… Je vais te venger, sois-en sûr mon frère. Je te vengerais…

 **FIN**


End file.
